Mi Lista de Obsesión
by Sayonara Distance
Summary: ¿Otra reunión? Muchas naciones las consideran aburridas e improductivas, pero eso se debe a que no tienen una mente como Elizabeta. Porqué cuando hay varias naciones masculinas a su alrededor es imposible no poder darles la bienvenida a su lista de obsesiones. (Modo: Mente fujoshi ENCENDIDO) (MULTISHIP)


**Disclaimer:** Todos los maravillosos personajes de Hetalia que le dan vida a mis ideas locas le pertenecen solamente a Hidekaz Himaruya.

 **Aclaraciones:** Es muy probable que toda persona con mente fujoshi se sienta identificada con lo que he escrito… no lo sé, yo no soy fujoshi. (Ni idea de porque escribo Yaoi en FanFiction…)

* * *

 **Mi Lista de Obsesión.**

Sé lo mucho que todos odian estas reuniones sin sentido a las que tenemos que asistir por mandato de nuestros jefes; sin embargo, yo no puedo quejarme.

Durante cada reunión en la que se nos encierra por cierto tiempo dentro de estas cuatro paredes mi mente está concentrada en cada detalle, palabra o acción que cada una de las naciones lleva a cabo.

A diferencia del resto, yo amo estas reuniones, porque es en ellas donde puedo crear infinidad de escenarios para emparejar a Francia con Inglaterra, o a Inglaterra con Estados Unidos, y luego encontrar una razón para emparejarlo con Canadá, el cuál aunque pase desapercibido por muchos no se libra de mi radar, ya que sé muy bien que es a él a quien Países Bajos observa disimuladamente cada vez que todos deciden ignorar los comentarios del canadiense. Pero luego entro en conflicto mental al recordar que es probable que sea el mismo tipo de preocupación que decidió mostrar hacía Japón durante su época de insolación… rayos…

No debo olvidar que al finalizar esta reunión debo ir a hablar con Japón, recuerdo muy bien cuando le pregunté si prefería que lo emparejase con alguien tranquilo como Grecia, o sí prefería a Turquía, a los cuales había observado varias veces discutir sobre quien era un mejor amigo para Kiku, aunque yo sé muy bien que con "amigo" se referían más bien a "pretendiente". Tristemente cuando el japonés estuvo a punto de responderme fuimos interrumpidos por Inglaterra… El tsundere gruñón que estuvo a punto de arruinarme el momento, pero no… en lugar a eso me hizo recordar que Japón era el único que había aceptado ser su amigo, lo cual me hizo agregarle como otro posible interés romántico para Kiku.

Hmm… ahora tenía duda de cómo se sentiría China al respecto. Haber criado a alguien, llegar a quererlo y luego perderlo tras haber recibido una estocada en la espalda dañando su corazón al mismo tiempo para luego encontrarlo al lado de uno de sus enemigos históricos… Hmm… China debió haber sufrido demasiado por ello. Un amor desdichado… Pero creo que lo ha superado, o al menos intenta ocultarlo.

Siempre he creído que Rusia y él serían una de las parejas perfectas entre todos los presentes, porque aunque Iván tenga aires de ser una nación terrorífica, he sido cuidadosamente observadora y llegado a notar que es como un oso de peluche… uno muy grande… y peligroso. ¡Pero un oso de peluche al final de cuentas! Una vez escuché que incluso se había disfrazado de Panda con tal de acercarse al chino. A Rusia se le ha negado el amor desde su infancia. Pero eso no quiere decir que él no lo necesite. ¿Acaso él puede ver el dolor de Yao y por eso planea darle el amor que se le fue negado? Tomaré nota de ello para investigarlo.

Hablando de naciones odiosas, solo hay una que recibe mi odio y disgusto total… Romania. Sin embargo, él también es bienvenido a mi lista de obsesiones. No puedo excluirlo cuando se lo muy buena pareja que hace con Bulgaria. Suelo imaginarlo acorralando al búlgaro contra la pared mientras actúa como la criatura mítica que cree ser solamente por ese estúpido colmillo mal desarrollado que tiene… Me abofeteo mentalmente, no debo arruinar una buena imagen con los defectos de la nación que tanto me desagrada.

¿Pero en qué estaba pensando antes de que Romania y Bulgaria pasaran por mi mente? ¡Ah, si! Sobre como Rusia y China serían una pareja perfecta, pero definitivamente no podrían superar a Suecia y a Finlandia. Es más que obvio que Berwald solo tiene ojos para Tino, al cual asusta con esa mirada suya. ¡Pero es adorable! Cuando caminan juntos, cuando se sientan al lado del otro, e incluso cuando Sucia le dice al resto del mundo que Finlandia es su ¡ESPOSA! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a contener mis ansias de emparejarlos cuando el mismisimo Suecia le llama así? ¡Por favor! Solo Tino podría ignorar el hecho de que Berwald muere por él. ¿Por qué Finlandia? ¿Por qué no te das cuenta que a tu lado hay un buen hombre que quiere darte su corazón? Me haces llorar internamente, ¡incluso nombraron a una cachorra juntos, y hay una micronación entre ambos! ¿Qué otra prueba necesitas para aceptar de que son la familia perfecta?

Sin embargo, tengo fe en que algún día Finlandia se dará cuenta de que él tambien ama a Suecia… Aunque si resulta que Tino no le hace caso a Berwald porque se siente atraido por Estonia no me molestaría en absoluto.

Los países balticos tienen su historia al lado de Rusia, y aunque los tres conformantes de esa area fueron cobardes como para quedarse al lado de Iván, creo que no fue mala idea… gracias a eso disfruto de ver a Lithuania y a Polonia juntos, porque Feliks es un chico al final de cuentas… y aunque Toris lo niegue, estoy segura de que ama cuando el polaco usa faldas, así puede apreciar mejor sus piernas…

—¡Cállense todos! —El grito de Alemania me saca de mi ensoñación, volteó a verle y trato de evitar que una pequeña risa se escape de mis labios puesto que él ha pedido seriedad en ese momento.

Recuerdo que una vez Austria me contó de como Ludwig había malinterpretado varias acciones de Italia Veneciano, las cuales le habían llevado a creer que Feliciano quería una relación seria con él, lo cual yo hubiese celebrado día y noche. Pero no… Feli solo estaba actuando como el buen italiano que es.

Por otro lado está Romano, quien probablemente habrá celebrado el hecho de que su hermano haya dejado en la friendzone al alemán, pero yo podría jurar que la razón por la que celebra ese hecho se debe a que él hubiese deseado ser el que recibiese el bonito anillo con forma de tomate que Alemania quiso darle a Veneciano… pero no… Lovino tendrá que conformarse con España, que a pesar de ser un bobalicón de vez en cuando, también tiene ese gran trasero suyo… No… bueno sí, pero no es lo que realmente debí haber pensado… ¡Lo que realmente quise decir fue que tiene un gran corazón… lleno de pasión! Así es…

Le diré a España que le compre a Alemania ese anillo y luego se lo dé a Lovino. Eso hará que se gane el corazón del sureño al instante. Creo que ni Francia pudo haber tenido una idea tan maravillosa como esa para aconsejar a su amigo... a menos de que ya lo hubiese hecho pero Antonio aún no haya querido escucharle. ¿Qué razones tiene España para no querer a darle a Lovino un anillo con forma de tomate? A parte de que está en quiebra y probablemente no pueda permitirse ese lujo claro está… a menos de que… quizás no ama realmente a Lovino, sino a… ¡Países Bajos! ¡Por supuesto que sí! Después de todo es normal enamorarse de alguien que te odia y te considera un estúpido.

Ahora que lo pienso Vincent se lleva bien con Dinamarca, el cual es tan alegre como Antonio, seguramente Países Bajos tenga tendencia por las naciones energéticas como España y Dinamarca. Lo más seguro es que se deba a que reconoce que es demasiado serio y necesita a alguien que le alegre el día, y ¿qué mejor que uno de ellos?

He de suponer que cada nación con aires de seriedad ha de tener algún bobalicón rendido a sus pies, tal como parece ser el caso de Noruega, nación a la que "El Rey del Norte" proclamo su mejor amigo… pero yo sé muy bien que entre ellos dos existiría más romance que amistad si tan solo Lukas dejase de prestarle demasiada atención a Islandia, el cual merece un buen tiempo asolas junto a Hong Kong…

—Elizabeta. ¿Te encuentras bien? —Parpadeo varias veces al escuchar mi nombre, Austria me observa preocupado y yo le dedico una sonrisa modesta. —La reunión ha terminado, pero pareces demasiado concentrada en tus… notas.

Le observó inclinarse hacia mí y preferir llamar "notas" a los múltiples trazos que he hecho durante la reunión en mi cuaderno…

—¿Te gusta? —Le pregunto mostrándole el boceto que he hecho.

Le veo rodar los ojos al darse cuenta que él es uno de los protagonistas de mi dibujo.

—No comprendo la razón por la que disfrutas dibujarme junto a Antonio. —Me río levemente, a pesar de que yo había sido esposa de Austria, no podía sacarme de la mente que él había estado con Antonio, lo cual no me molestaba en absoluto. Roderich sabía de mi pequeña obsesión… se lo había confesado cuando tuve que pedirle perdón por las muchas veces en que le hice morder el polvo cuando éramos niños… pero incluso en aquel entonces mi yo interna me pedía a gritos darle una paliza para luego observar como Suiza acudía a su auxilio. Si… Suiza siempre iba al rescate de su damisela en apuros y eso era algo que yo debía presenciar… muy seguido.

—¡Hey, Señorito! —Tanto Austria como yo reconocimos la voz de Gilbert, quien al haberse acercado lo suficiente a nosotros tomó mi cuaderno en sus manos y observó mi boceto. —Kesesese~ Así que la marimacha ha estado perdiendo el tiempo dibujándote a ti en lugar de un ser tan glorioso como yo.

Debí haberle golpeado con mi sartén por haberme llamado marimacha y por haber tomado mi cuaderno sin mi autorización, pero podía percibir la envidia en los ojos de Gilbert, estoy segura de que a Prusia le hubiese encantado ser él quien estuviese tomado de la mano a Roderich en lugar de Antonio. Pero su orgullo jamás le permitiría aceptarlo.

—Tú opinión no me interesa. —Respondí mientras recuperaba mi cuaderno. —No eres un prodigio en ningún tipo de arte.

No mentí en cuanto a eso, Gilbert podía darse aires de grandeza pero no era nadie para juzgar mi arte, porque mi obsesión la consideraba un arte, y una micro-nación me enseñó una vez que si alguien no me superaba no debía de importarme su opinión… me reí levemente al recordar al pequeño Kugelmugel discutiendo con Austria debido a que el muchacho de trenzas le había lanzado pintura a otra micro-nación; sin embargo Kugelmugel no pareció darle importancia a los múltiples regaños otorgados por Roderich. "Ladonia necesitaba un toque mucho más artístico en su rostro." Había sido la respuesta del menor. Y desde aquel día podía reconocer a la susodicho Ladonia, ya que siempre tenía una mancha de pintura sobre una de sus mejillas. Incluso en ellos podía ver un futuro amor que seguramente florecería artísticamente.

Lo que yo hago no es un acto criminal, todos tenemos algunas obsesiones… Gilbert se obsesionaba consigo mismo, Austria con su piano, Noruega con la mantequilla, España con los tomates, Alemania con la cerveza, Italia con la pasta, Inglaterra con las hadas, Estados Unidos con ser un héroe… y yo… yo me obsesiono con hallar un buen romance entre dos hombres.

* * *

 **Fin.**

Bueno… puse cada pareja que atravesó mi mente mientras escribía. Creo que algo así pensaría Hungría durante las reuniones, bueno… al menos ese es el tipo de pensamientos que yo tengo cuando quiero escribir un fic pero no me decido que pareja usar… por eso prefiero el crack.

¿Les gusto? ¿Algún comentario al respecto?

Bueno, creo que no tengo más que comentar… así que Hasta entonces, Sayonara!


End file.
